dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MBLAQ
660px MBLAQ *'Nombre:' 엠블랙 / MBLAQ **'¿Por qué MBLAQ?:' Significa “Music Boys Live in Absolute Qualita”. *'Núm. de miembros:' 5 chicos **'Num. de ex-integrantes:' 1 (pre-debut) *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 15 de Octubre de 2009 *'Color oficial:' Chocolate Perlado *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' A+ (Porque todos sus miembros tienen sangre tipo A+) *'Agencia: 'J.Tune Camp -> (La misma de TWO X ) **'Agencia en Japon: 'Sony Music Japan' '(la misma de Wonder Girls y 2PM) Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|284px Grupo Surcoreano formado por cinco chicos creado por Rain bajo su discográfica J.Tune Camp habiéndose entrenado durante dos años, MBLAQ fue anunciado por primera vez el 21 de septiembre de 2009, con una aparición en la revista Nylon. 'Debut' MBLAQ apareció junto a Rain, en su concierto Legend of Rainism.' Se presentaron varias canciones de su producción, siendo recibidos con elogios. Fueron sacando distintos teasers para su single debut y finalmente lanzaron una seductora canción para su debut, "Oh Yeah" el 15 de Octubre de 2009, el video musical se lanzó dos días más tarde. Coincidiendo con el MV, de su 1° mini album debut de MBLAQ ''"Just BLAQ" , salió a la venta el mismo día, encabezando las listas de varias radios en Corea del Sur. Al día siguiente, el grupo hizo su debut de difusión en MNET M!countdown. A principios de diciembre, el grupo debutó en Japón, siguiendo la actuación durante el encuentro de fans de Rain. '''Y (Why), Cry & Stay Después de su gran acogida por su single de presentación sacaron en el 2010 su 2° mini album títulado "Y" ''el cual tuvo un gran éxito por su single, el mismo que da nombre al minialbum, ''Y(Why) ''una canción potente y con un tema fuerte que dejó en buen lugar al grupo y fue una muy buena carta de presentación como actor para Lee Joon, que es el protagonista en el MV. Después de varios singles y notable notoriedad en la industria, tocaron aún más el éxito de las manos de unos de sus singles más famosos, Cry que fue lanzada el 3 de enero del 2011, junto al MV que demostró la fuerza vocal que tiene el grupo y como calidad de rap; el tema se convirtió en un éxito enorme para el grupo, finalmente alcanzaron la gran fama esperada. Más tarde el 10 del mismo mes se lanzó un repackage con distintos singles de su mini album y otros singles, dónde promocionaron el single ''Stay ''otro éxito para el grupo tanto la canción como el MV fueron muy aclamados y es uno de los singles más populares de la boyband. 'Mona Lisa' Unos meses más tarde, del año 2011 hicieron su comeback y sacaron su 3º mini album títulado ''"Mona Lisa" ''el mini album fue un cambio de registro del grupo que se pasó a temas más sentimentales y dance tocando otros estilos fuera de lo común para ellos, como ritmos latinos similares al tango. '100% Ver. En Enero de 2012 volvieron con su 4° mini album "100%Ver" y el single ''''It's War' '''una balada de medio tiempo con sentimentalismo y dolor, fuerte; una vez más Lee Joon demostró sus dotes actorales junto con Thunder en el MV en el que ambos llegan a competir por la misma chica. Después de las promociones de este single se tomaron un descanso y volvieron al pánorama semanas después con su nuevo single'' 'Run' ''un tema movido y con una coreografía de un nivel alto y muy trabajada con distintas acrobacias y Joon y el solo con la espada. '''Sub-Unidad & Solos A mediados del 2011 G.O, sacó su single el solitario'' 'Even In My Dreams' junto a un MV. Más tarde sacó otro singel en solitario titulado '''Believe'. La primera sub-unidad se dió a conocer en el mes de Junio del 2012 iba a ser "GO & Mir" conformada por los integrantes G.O & Mir los cuales debutaran como sub-unidad con el tema: "Wild" en el primer tour del grupo, los dos miembros participaron en la letra de su cancion que se centra en un ritmo de Hip-Hop. Ahora, el pasado 4 de Julio otro miembro debuto como solista de MBLAQ fue Thunder con la canción'' 'Don't Go' '' Aún siendo estas sub-unidades la empresa que los representa recalco que ellos no son sub-unidades oficiales del grupo, sinó que seguirán diviendolos a todos en solos, parejas o agrupaciones y asi dar presentaciones en la segunda parte de su gira y dependiendo de la aceptación del público es como oficialmente se decidirá quiénes serán los miembros de la sub-unidad o solistas. 'SEXY BEAT' El 4 de junio de 2013, volvieron con su 5° mini album "SEXY BEAT" y el single promocional "SMOKY GIRL". El 12 de Junio MBLAQ comfirmó que irán a México para dar un concierto el 8 de agosto del 2013 en el Pepsi Center(WTC) Integrantes 600px Integrantes: Lee Joon, Mir, G.O, SeungHo, Thunder *Seung Ho (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *G.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Lee Joon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Thunder (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Mir (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) Ex-miembro: *Sang Bae (pré-debut) Discografía 'Corea' 'Singles' 'Mini Albums' 'Álbum' 'Repackage' 'Singles Promocionales' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Singles' 'Álbum' Temas para Dramas *''Tonight para We Got Married (2013) *''Foolish Me para IRIS 2 (2013) *''Because It's Heaven (Winter Rain)'' para The King of Dramas (2012) *''Ghost (We Used To Love)'' para Ghost (2012) (2012) *''I Already Knew'' para K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (2012) *''You & I para Scent of a Woman (2011) *''I Belong To You para Lie To Me (2011) *''Bang Bang Bang'' para Fugitive (2010) *''Running & Running'' para Fugitive (2010) Colaboraciones *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. 2PM, Miss A, 4minute, ZE:A, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, Sistar) - TEAM SIII 2012.cvaca Programas de TV *Yo' Tokio (2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Pops in Seoul (2009) *T-ARA Dot Com (2010) *Out of Stock (2010) *Super Junior Miracle Show (2010) *KARA Bakery (2010) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *Idol United (2010) *Invicible Youht (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Idol Cam (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Idol Maknae Rebellion (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Love Request (2011) *4MINUTE Mr. Teacher (2011) *The Beattles Code (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Airmail - Pops in Seoul (2011) *Star King (2011) *KPOP Road (2011) *Koica's Dream (2011) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Bokbulbok Show (2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *MBLAQ Idol Manager(2012) *Running Man (2012) *GURUPOP (2012) *MyDol (2012) *All the Kpop (2013) *Inmortal Song (2013) *Let's Go Dream Team (2013) *Beatles Code Season 2 (2013) *SNL Korea (2013) *Love Request (2013) *Smile People (2013) *MBLAQ on All the Kpop (2013) Premios Curiosidades *Seungho menciono en un program de radio que tendran una gira a los paises: Mexico, Turquia y Japon. *El tema Again de MBLAQ fue utilizado como acompañamiento de la película Fighter. *El tema en Japonés Your Luv de MBLAQ está siendo utilizado como OST del anime Blade. *El tema Baby U! fue utilizado como el 4 opening del anime Beelzebub. *El 20 de agosto de 2011 en el Gimnasio Jamsil MBLAQ celebró su primer concierto en solitario, titulado "MEN IN MBLAQ" '''ante la presencia de 7.000 fans. *El 30 de Junio del 2012 (en Yakarta, Indonesia), empieza su primer tour por Asia titulado "THE BLAQ% TOUR". *Los mienbros de LC9 dijeron que les gustaria tener una competencia con HISTORY como la que tienes BEAST y MBLAQ *MBLAQ fueron nombrados como los Reyes en los programas de variedades debido a que siempre consiguen un buen raiting. *Son los primeros Idols varones en llegar a Latinoamérica. *El 6 de septiembre MBLAQ llegó a Brasil,siendo recibidos por cientos de fanaticas ; donde participaron como jurados en el "KPOP cover dance festival ". *Dos integrantes de MBLAQ (G.O y Mir) llegaron al Perú, el jueves 15 de septiembre a las 7:45 am acompañados de Park Bo Young, Park Jung Ah, Kim Ho Jin, y Goo Jun Yeob en un viaje de voluntariado para una emisión de el próximo "Dream KOICA". Estuvieron en las ciudades de Arequipa, Lima y Huaraz, En esta última ciudad, colaboraron en la Campaña de Salud gratuita dirigida a las personas más necesitadas, además de que también ayudaron a construir baños en algunos colegios rurales más alejados, preparando ellos mismos los adobes (especie de ladrillos hechos de barro) para este fin. *Al principio iban a ir G.O y Lee Joon, pero éste último por su ocupado horario tuvo que desistir, así que Mir pidió ir en su lugar, situación difícil para su compañía, pues se mostraba preocupada por el reciente problema de salud en la espalda que estaba atravesando. Durante la ayuda no sólo demostró mucha cooperación aún teniendo la espalda mal Mir, sinó que también se hizo daño en un ojo por lo cual tuvo que ir a cirugía y durante un tiempo llevó gafas de sol y aún ahora le afecta la luz fuerte en el ojo. *El de 2 de noviembre de 2012 se presentaron por Music Bank en Viña del Mar, Chile, en la quinta vergara, junto a; Super Junior, C.N.Blue, After School, RaNia y Davichi. *Como sorpresa para sus fans en Chile, Mir , Seung Ho y Thunder bailaron cueca y se vistieron como huasos; baile y vestimenta típica de Chile. Por otro lado, Lee Joon bailó lambada y G.O cantó ''"Livin la vida loca" ''de Ricky Martín. *MBLAQ canto el primero coro en español de la cancion "Mona Lisa" y las fans lo a compañaron cantando *El grupo a realizado concierto en festivales en USA *Arirang TV (Corea del Sur) se une a Televisa para producir “ Reality Show Corea del Sur-México ” con MBLAQ y Reik *El 8 de agosto del 2013 se prsentaron en el Pepsi Center de la Ciudad México, donde celebraron su primer concierto en solitario en México y Latinoamérica, ante la presencia de 5000 fans.En el concierto cantaron "Creo en ti " junto a Reik. *La canción Pray , de su album Sexy Beat fue mostrada anteriormente en Idol Manage , donde se menciona que G.O fue quien compuso la canción. * Casi todos los miembros son alergicos a el pelaje de algunos animales asi que de mascota tienen un lagarto, una serpiente, y un mini cocodrilo. * En el 2013 Participaro Nuevamente en el Programa All the Kpop Celebrando el dia de MBLAQ Donde se pudo conocer toda su trayectoria en los ultimos 5 años Enlaces * Web Oficial MBLAQ - Corea * Web Oficial MBLAQ - Japón *Canal Oficial Youtube *Foro Internacional *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Me2day Oficial Corea '''Facebook *Facebook Oficial JtuneCamp *Facebook Oficial G.O Twitter *Twitter Oficial JtuneCamp *Twitter Oficial - G.O *Twitter Oficial - Mir *Twitter Oficial - SeungHo *Twitter Oficial - Thunder Galería ‎Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295 px|MBLAQ - Oh Yeahthumb|right|295 px|MBLAQ - G.O.O.D Luv 'Japón ' thumb|left|295 px|MBLAQ - Your Luv thumb|right|295 px|MBLAQ - Baby U! Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:J. Tune Entertainment